Mi mejor año nuevo
by calemoon
Summary: Porque no sabemos lo que pueda suceder en el momento menos esperado y con la persona que menos imaginamos ... sorpresas y más sorpresas.


**Nota: Para no variar ... los personajes de Candy siguen sin pertenecerme ... mmm ... ni modo ... no se puede tener todo en esta vida jijijiji!!!**

**MI MEJOR AÑO NUEVO**

Por Scarleth

Candy sentía el aire que golpeaba su rostro a medida que avanzaba el galope de su yegua. No se había percatado del tiempo que llevaba espoleando al caballo ni de los miles de pensamientos que abrumaban su mente.

Albert, no te voy a perdonar esto ... pero he de ir a Londres y restregártelo en la cara aunque aparezca el día de tu fiesta de compromiso o en la mismísima boda. No tuviste el valor ni la delicadeza para decirme nada pero no se quedarán así las cosas.

Estaba dolida, volviéndose loca y sin poder concretar ningún plan todavía.

Poco a poco el paso del caballo se hizo más lento, mientras ella trataba inútilmente de relajarse y pretender ser la Candy de siempre sólo que ... no podía.

Albert se había comprometido en matrimonio y lo supo por un comentario de la tía abuela. A partir de ese segundo fue imposible deshacerse del nudo que se le instaló en el estómago.

Bajó de un salto dirigiéndose a las caballerizas y el mozo la alcanzó para tomar las riendas de su yegua.

-Gracias Paul ...por favor encárgate, ha tenido mucha actividad el día de hoy.

-Si Señorita Candy – sonrió él.

Avanzó con paso lento a la mansión, su largo cabello se movía sin control a pesar de llevarlo sujeto en una coleta. El viento se hacía cada vez más fuerte y ella esperaba que eso enfriara sus emociones.

Se había mudado a la mansión hacía meses para no dejar a la tía abuela sola durante la estancia de Albert en Europa … y todo para que su mundo diera un giro de 360 grados y se sintiera más infeliz que nunca.

Se fue directo a su habitación tratando de no encontrarse con nadie. Al llegar frente a su puerta giró la perilla y entró para dejarse caer en la cama. Cerró lo ojos pensando en cuántas veces más tendría que pasar por eso. Primero Anthony, luego Terry y cuando pensaba que el amor de su vida podría ser para ella, que podía tener a su príncipe de la colina …. le cerraban la puerta en la cara.

-Candy –se oyó una voz que provenía de fuera y que ella conocía muy bien.

-¿Sí? -contestó incorporándose rápidamente – Adelante Tía.

-Candy – habló la tía abuela mientras entraba a su alcoba, fijando la vista en ella y frunciendo el ceño - ¿Aún no empiezas con tu arreglo? ¿Dónde está Dorothy?

-Aquí estoy madame Elroy – Dorothy entraba en esos instantes presurosa - traje lo que me pidió.

Dicho esto dejó un paquete sobre la cama.

-Gracias – respondió la rubia sonriendo a la joven que se retiraba a continuar con sus deberes.

-Candy quiero que luzcas esto en la fiesta de hoy, lo mandé hacer especialmente para tí – dijo la Sra Elroy una vez que estuvieron solas.

Era de todos sabido que la rubia se había ganado la completa simpatía de la Sra Elroy cuando esta se hubo enterado que fue gracias a ella que Albert pudo regresar sano y salvo a su familia, cosa por la que le estaría eternamente agradecida.

-Sí – contestó tratando de sonreir lo mejor que pudo - muchas gracias Tía.

La Sra Elroy no era tonta, y sabía que algo estaba removiendo las entrañas de la rubia.

-No se qué es lo que está pasando contigo Candy ... te he notado rara desde hace tiempo. ¿Tienes algún problema?

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, no quería mostrar el coraje que tenía pero se estaba ahogando con todos los sentimientos encontrados. Era demasiado el tiempo que había tratado de reprimirlo y sentía que estaba a punto de explotar. Respiró tres veces profundamente sacando el aire por la boca mientras la tía abuela la veía con extrañeza.

-Es Albert - dijo por fin.

-¿Qué pasa con él? - preguntó Sra Elroy - ¿Hay algo que quieras platicarme?

Claro que necesitaba platicarlo con alguien … además ... ¡Al diablo! Si lo sabía Dios que lo supiera el mundo.

-¡Pasa que Albert me abandonó totalmente! –exclamó con firmeza- no he recibido ninguna carta de él en estos 7 meses, las noticias que tengo son las que me llegan a través suyo tía y respecto a su compromiso ... - respiró profundo nuevamente - tampoco me ha dicho nada. Yo creí que como amigos nos compartiríamos todo … o eso fue lo que prometimos y siento como si me hubiera traicionado – concluyó la rubia apretando los dientes.

-Candy - le contestó la Tía abuela sentándose al lado de ella – realmente creí que habías comprendido la situación de Albert. No te olvides que como cabeza de los Andrey tiene que tomar las decisiones que más le convengan a la familia. Ese es su trabajo, para eso nació. El prestigio es lo más importante, no importa lo que se tenga que sacrificar en el camino.

Otra vez el discurso de la posición social y todas esas cosas. A Candy la tenían sin cuidado, ella sólo quería a Albert … Levantó la vista para replicar.

-¡Nada de peros Candy! Recuerda el apellido y lo más importante: recuerda que esta noche como heredera de Albert tienes que ser la anfitriona. Se que no me defraudarás. Necesito que todo sea perfecto.

-Sí tía – asintió resignada.

-Bien, entonces te dejo para que te alistes - concluyó levantándose para abandonar la habitación.

-Si tía – volvió a repetir.

Lentamente levantó su rostro hacia la Sra Elroy y le sonrió.

-No la defraudaré.

Una vez a solas Candy dio rienda suelta a sus pensamientos.

-En unas horas más por fin se termina este año que me ha destrozado los nervios y arruinado la existencia. No se qué esperar del que va a comenzar, pero creo que no puedo pretender pedir felicidad y amor – hizo una pausa - ¿Y por qué culpar al pobre tiempo si la culpa de todo la tiene Albert Andrey? ¡Traidor!

Lentamente salió al jardín con la esperaza de despejarse. Siempre que se sentía tensa esa era su mejor terapia.

-Anthony ... Stear – murmuró recordando a sus paladines.

Se dirigió con pasos lentos hacia una banca y se sentó recargando su cuerpo contra el frío metal.

-Albert …

-Candy - se escuchó una voz.

Como movida por un resorte Candy brincó poniéndose en pie y abandonando la banca en la que descansaba abriendo enormemente los ojos.

Alguien se acercaba a toda prisa. Candy pensó que todo era producto de su imaginación y forzaba la vista para ver si la visión se desvanecía. Albert tenía que estar en Londres, los negocios y su compromiso debían mantenerlo allá.

Su mente le estaba jugando una muy mala broma.

-Candy – se escuchó que repetían.

-¿Albert?- dijo ella al tiempo que daba el primer paso hacia él.

-No se qué diablos pasa por tu cabeza, pero debes estar loca … ¿por qué no tuviste la decencia de decírmelo, avisarme o de enterarme por ti? – dijo atropelladamente y tomándola por los hombros.

Ella no podía pronunciar palabra pero lo veía con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¡¡¡Ah si claro!!! Candy ¿cómo estás? ¿Bien? Me alegro … ¿qué había sido todo eso?

-Candy, te amo, siempre lo he hecho desde que te conocí.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente. Candy tenía la boca abierta y una expresión difícil de decifrar despues de esa frase hasta que el rubio sin pensar más y acortando toda distancia la abrazó con fuerza. La joven sentía el corazón latiéndole en la boca. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Se había quedado dormida y estaba en medio del mas maravilloso sueño? Pobre del que se atreviera a despertarla!

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban abrazados? … Ninguno tenía idea pero no querían separarse. Candy sumida en sus propios pensamientos y Albert sinténdose próximo a tocar el cielo envuelto en su aroma, en la calidez de su abrazo, en la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

-Candy ....... mi Candy .... ¡qué me has hecho!.

-Albert – reacionó al fin la rubia – ¿y tu compromiso? ¿Tu boda? - Preguntó separándose indiganada para verlo a la cara.

-¿Compromiso? ¿boda? – respondió Albert asombrado – ¿de qué hablas?

-Candy estaba realmente sorprendida … ¿que ya se le había olvidado?

La tía abuela me dijo que estabas en Escocia para terminar unas negociaciones y ver los detalles de tu compromiso con la hija de uno de tus socios.

-¿Cómo dices? – exclamó asombrado el rubio – Yo vine hasta aquí para impedir tu compromiso Candy. Casi me vuelvo loco cuando me enteré.

-¿Cuál compromiso? – preguntó Candy toda confusa. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

-La tía abuela me dijo que hoy en la fiesta de año nuevo se anunciaría tu compromiso y estaba dispuesto hasta raptarte para evitarlo. No contestaste ninguna de mis cartas, lo poco que sabía de tí era a través de la Tía y eso me estaba desquiciando.

-¿De qué cartas hablas Albert? No recibí nada tuyo, todo lo que supe de ti fue también a través de la tía …

Los dos se miraban sin entender nada. Ambos pensaban que el otro iba a contraer matrimonio.

-Creo que hemos sido víctimas de una trampa Candy.

No pudieron evitar reirse mientras comprendían la situación … pero … ¿quién?

-La verdad ahorita no me puede importar menos quien haya hecho esto – contestó sonriendo y abrazándolo de nuevo. Albert se separó poco a poco del abrazo y sin poder contenerse más dirigió su boca para probar la de la rubia en lo que sería su primer y más deseado beso.

-¡¡¡No tan rápido jovencitos!!! - se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos.

-¡¡Tía abuela!! –dijeron los 2 sobresaltados y separándose de golpe.

Veían a la anciana acercándose entre las sombras y se estaban preparando para la explosión que ya escuchaban venir.

-Creo que lo mínimo que podrías hacer William es solicitar primero la mano de mi nieta como se debe – dijo mirando al recién llegado y sonriendo levemente – ni creas que permitiré este tipo de comportamiento sin que antes estén juntos como se debe.

-¡Pero tía! – exclamó sonriendo con alivio Albert y pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de la rubia de manera posesiva – ¿acaso me la negaría?

-No podría sobrino – le respondió - No encontraría mejor pareja para Candy, ni tampoco para tí – dijo suavizando su tono de voz - Estaban tan ciegos los dos, que me pareció prudente intervenir para que descubrieran de una vez por todas sus sentimientos. Sabía que vendrías William, sabía que no permitirías que se casara con nadie más.

¿La tía abuela lo había hecho?? ahora sólo faltaba que el cielo comenzara a caerse a pedazos … ¿la tía abuela???? ¡Por Dios! …

-Nada me hace más feliz que anunciar el compromiso de mis dos queridos sobrinos en esta fiesta de año nuevo. Hubiera sido muy poco delicado de mi parte anunciarlo sin que ustedes lo supieran primero.

No pudieron menos que abrazarse y reir ante la ocurrencia. ¿Quién lo diría? La tía abuela de entre todos los posibles candidatos ...

-¿Ahora sí puedo besar a mi prometida? – preguntó Albert.

-Sí hijo, sólo espera a que yo no esté presente – una sonrisa y media vuelta dirigiéndose a la mansión fueron suficientes para que dos personitas pudieran hablar.

-Te amo Candy.

-Y yo te amo a tí mi príncipe …

Y ahora sí, finalmente con un beso sin testigos sellaron el amor que se tenían, sabiendo que comenzarían el año de la mejor manera posible: uno al lado del otro, tal como pensaban estar hasta el fin de sus días.

**FIN**

**********************

Preciosas, este fic fue de los primeros que escribi hace algunos a;os .... claro que con algunas modificaciones pero es por eso que le tengo mucho cari;o jijiji!!!

Pues tal como intente decirlo en este minific, les deseo un muy buen inicio de a;o y que sea para bien todo lo que nos toque vivir en el 2010.

Pidamos salud, amor, amistad, la fuerza para sobre ponernos a los momentos y pruebas por las que tendremos que pasar, sabiduria para poder enfrentarlas y paciencia para lograrlo.

Les deseo un a;o lleno de bendiciones.

Un beso enorme,

Scarleth Andrey


End file.
